pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kinki No Bara
Kinki No Bara ist das Charakter Lied von Reim und Gil, das von deren Seiyuus, Suwabe Junichi und Torimui Kousuke, gesungen wurde. Es ist, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Charakter Liedern, ein Duett. Liedtext/Lyrics |-|Romaji= Taema naku afureru Tomedo naku koboreru Kindan no kajitsu wa akaku Yokoshima ni oboreru Fushidara ni midareru Kairaku no tobira wo tataku Atsuki fukaki tsubomi no uzuki Mayoi madoi tomadou toiki Kizami tsukeshi mezame no gishiki Kasuka na itami Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku Karisome no kotoba wa biyaku Kaguwashiku torokeru Kuruoshiku modaeru Yubisaki de nazoru rinkaku Haitoku ni takanaru Sono mune ni takamaru Kegare naki shuuchi ni agaku Karame torare ibara no tsurude Nidoto modore nai no ga sadame Maware odore kono te no naka de Utakata no yume Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni Saikou no yorokobi kienai to ga Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni Ai yori mo hageshiku yowasete Izanau datenshi no utage Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni Mai chiru hanabira wa tsumi no kaori Ataete yarusa koyoi omae dake ni Kuchizuke yori amaku sasayaku Karisome no kotoba wa biyaku |-|Englisch= From that day when I first saw your face I was anticipating the darkness of this sinful sweet temptation or a test I am left holding you wander the night In the corner of the church, a square room Offering prayers are beautiful people Surrounded by a veil is your truth Throwing off a confession Do not imagine such uncivilized thoughts Thrown into consciousness I will love you Swaying from my chest is a silver cross This sinful relationship is a revelation If the door that is unable to be open can not be exceeded If I can hold you forever Wander the night Tonight you are kneeling alone starting to talk to an obscene heart The lady's confession is suggestive I follow my senses A hot impulse drives me It breaks in silence I can not approach you Tied to my thoughts is a silver colored cross I can not stop this flowing desire If I extend my hand I can touch the distance Unfulfilled I hold you A forbidden night Your sin is your saving I think I might have already fallen to the bottom of the earth Swaying from my chest is a silver colored cross This sinful relationship is a revelation If the door that is unable to be open can not be exceeded Unable to afford I forever hold you Tied to my thoughts is a silver colored cross I can not stop this flowing desire If I extend my hand I can touch the distance Unfulfilled I hold you A forbidden night |-|Deutsch= Von dem Tag an, an dem ich das erste Mal dein Gesicht sah, sah ich die Dunkelheit der sündhaft süßen Verführung voraus - oder war es nur ein Test? Ich hörte auf dich festzuhalten, wandere durch die Nacht. In der Ecke der Kirche, in einem kleinen Raum, sind wundervolle Leute die Gebete darbieten. In einen Schleier gehüllt, ist dein wahres Ich. Wirf ein Geständnis ab, Stelle dir nicht solche unzivilisierten Gedanken vor, die dir ins Bewusstsein gerufen werden, Ich werde dich lieben. Vor meiner Brust hängt ein silbernes Kreuz, diese sündhafte Beziehung ist eine Offenbarung. Ist die Tür geschlossen, kann sie nicht durchschritten werden. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich für immer halten. Wandere durch die Nacht. Heute Nacht knietest du allein, begannst zu einem grausigem Herz zu sprechen. Das Bekenntnis der Dame ist vielsagend. Ich folge meinen Instinkten, ein heißer Impuls lenkt mich. Es durchbricht die Stille, so dass ich dich nicht erreichen kann. Gebunden an meine Gedanken ist ein silbernes Kreuz. Ich kann ihn nicht stoppen, diesen fließenden Wunsch. Strecke ich meine Hand aus, kann ich den Abstand berühren. Unerfüllt halte ich dich. Eine verbotene Nacht. Deine Sünde ist deine Sicherheit. Ich glaube, ich könnte schon auf den Boden der Erde gefallen sein. Gebunden an meine Gedanken ist ein silbernes Kreuz. Ich kann ihn nicht stoppen, diesen fließenden Wunsch. Strecke ich meine Hand aus, kann ich den Abstand berühren. Unerfüllt halte ich dich. Vor meiner Brust hängt ein silbernes Kreuz, diese sündhafte Beziehung ist eine Offenbarung. Ist die Tür geschlossen, kann sie nicht durchschritten werden. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich für immer halten. Eine verbotene Nacht. Kategorie:Charakter Lied Kategorie:Reim Lunettes Kategorie:Reim Kategorie:Gilbert Nightray